


The Playboy, The Wizard, And The Kinky

by lonelytarot



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot
Summary: When you have specific kinks, sometimes you get lucky enough to find someone else to do them with you.





	The Playboy, The Wizard, And The Kinky

Tony Stark wasn't exactly sure how Stephen Strange had worked his way into his life. Sure, when the world was at stake he didn't think to question it very much, but reflecting back on the ending of the war, he couldn't recall Stephen ever actually properly befriending him. Or courting him. Or ever even buying him a drink.

And yet, here they were, locked up in Tony's bedroom. Stephen had his trembling hands around his throat, squeezing tightly as Tony gasped and begged for more, all the while feeling his lungs burning for air while Strange's thick cock pounded in and out of him mercilessly. 

They'd been like this for hours, hanging on the edge of orgasm far longer than any man should ever have been able to withstand. Stephen had peppered kisses along Tony's bruised neck between rounds of strangling him, his cock twitching with excitement as Tony would wheeze out his pleas.

"Oh, fuck… Daddy, give me more," he begged, his hands grasping wildly at the back of Stephen's hair. He gripped and pulled, relishing in the shudder and feral growl that erupted from the sorcerer. Tony licked his lips when he saw the lust floating just behind Stephen's collected composure, his eyes challenging as he felt those nimble fingers wrap around his neck slowly like a noose.

"If it's more my beloved wants, then it's more you get." Strange whispered, his lips mere inches from Tony's as his hot breath tickled the man's facial hair. Slowly, Strange clasped his fingers tightly, locking them firmly and watching the momentary panic flood his lover's eyes. He loved it, the brief moment where Tony subdued his fight or flight reflex, where he put all his trust in his partner and submitted to the pressure squeezing the life out of him.

With sharp, heavy thrusts, Stephen fucked into Tony. His cock slid easily into the abused hole, ramming hard against his beloved's prostate and causing Tony to howl with pleasure, his throat straining under Strange's grasp. 

"Yes, oh hell yes, harder Daddy!" Tony begged, his voice hoarse as he struggled to push the words out, earning a hard kiss to his lips. Strange bit down hard on his bottom lip, bruising the tender flesh as he shoved his tongue into the open, wet cavern of Tony's mouth. Tony bucked up into Stephen, his hands moving to pull demandingly at the sensitive nipples of his lover's chest. 

Strange gripped Tony's neck harder, his nails digging into the flesh they found as he fucked his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. At that, Tony whimpered, his head starting to feel lighter and his body starting to tingle like he was being electrocuted. He was painfully close, just a little more and he'd topple over the edge.

He could feel his conscious slipping then, the corners of his eyes growing fuzzy as he watched the sorcerer above him, brows furrowed in concentration as he fucked into him. But fuck, he didn't want him to stop, not yet. 

His cock was aching as it seeped precum, his back arching off the bed and into Stephen as he finally croaked out his lover's name and hot, sticky cum spilled out over his stomach, splattering against Stephen's own. 

Right before he blacked out, Tony registered the sound of heavy groaning and the feeling of something warm and wet spewing inside him. He lost consciousness to the soft whispers of Stephen's voice soothing him, lulling him into unconviousness with feather light kisses as the sensation of cum oozing past where his lover's cock was still nestled deep inside him saw him into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just a short thing caused by me being Horny on Main


End file.
